Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide a wide array of processing capabilities such as digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth. In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
As the functionality and processing power provided by mobile computing devices continues to increase, programs, applications and user interactions with the devices continue to become more dynamic and responsive to touch and/or gestures. Wallpapers and desktop backgrounds, however, remain non-dynamic or static. As a result, it may be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for dynamically managing wallpapers for a mobile computing device. For example, it may be advantageous to manage wallpapers using multi-touch gestures on a multi-touch-sensitive display of a mobile computing device. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve the dynamic management of wallpaper images.